


Obey

by m1nt_yoongi



Series: Daddy's Boy [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But if you count DD/LB as age play always, Choking, Daddy Kink, Daichi eats a lot of cum, Exhibitionism, M/M, Not really., Spanking, age play?, if u came here for dom daichi im sorry u came to the wrong place, kind of?, self indulgent nonsense, suga is the dom here, then YES, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1nt_yoongi/pseuds/m1nt_yoongi
Summary: This was...born from an idea that Brooklyn and I had for one of our RP's, and I took it...too far :)))please tell me if i missed any tags im awful at them





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sugamama-sama (landiddy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/landiddy/gifts).



> A little backstory to make some aspects make sense (since this is for Brooklyn mostly and we know about our RP but y'all don't): Daichi has BDD, so he used to, and still does a little bit, have issues with eating enough/a lot? He spent way too much time at the gym and was unhealthily obsessed with being cut and perfect, so Suga likes to try and help him overcome it the best way he can. Since they enjoy their little Daddy lifestyle, it helps because Suga can "take care" of Daichi by making him eat and rest and all that important stuff.
> 
> Every single thing in this fic is consensual. Please don't comment and complain at me that spanking that hard is abusive or grabbing him the way he does is abusive. For all intents and purposes, Daichi likes and has approved everything that happens during a previous time. Thanks.

"Daichi, sweetheart, eat your lunch." 

Suga was resigned to Daichi's antics, but if he were going to allow the other to sit in his lap in a booth in a diner, he was going to enforce some stipulations at least. Getting Daichi to eat when he was distracted was a struggle, but it could be done; after all, Daichi knew it was best to behave. Their date day had gone off to a good start, Suga thought, Daichi excited and pliant to commands all morning; he didn’t fight eating breakfast, and he’d been nice and calm and content throughout their shopping trip, but now he was very distracted, squirming around and barely picking at his food. Suga did not particularly like when Daichi didn’t eat.

"If you're bad," Suga whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "You know what will happen when we get home. You just had your pretty ass beat yesterday, I'm sure you don't want it to happen again so soon?"

Daichi's eyes got bigger, lashes fluttering as he tried to pull the puppy look. It never worked, but he always tried. "No, Daddy, I don't want spankings. I'll be a good boy, I promise." He cooed, pressing a kiss to Suga's cheek before he began to nibble at his fries.

After making sure Daichi had eaten a few real bites, Suga started to pet his thigh. "What's got you so distracted princess? You love this café. You always eat your whole plate~." He hummed, giving the inner skin a loving pinch. 

Daichi's cheeks got pink, a sight that made Suga want to take his cock out and let Daichi ride it right there in the middle of the restaurant. Instead, he gave in to a kiss, nibbling the other's lip before he pulled away. Daichi looked down at his lap, glossy lip caught between his teeth. "I want Daddy to help me feel good." He murmured, soft thighs rubbing together beneath the pleated pink skirt he wore; his sheer stockings gripped the flesh, leaving cute little muffin tops on both legs. "My panties are too tight...and I'm leaking."

Suga figured that he should have known, and he clicked his tongue, a fond smile blooming onto his face. "Why didn't you say so? You know Daddy will take care of you." He sighed. 

"Yes please..." Daichi replied, letting his thighs spread just enough so Suga's hand could sneak up further, fingers finding the restrained bulge in Daichi's panties; a cotton thong, with strawberries today, one of his favorites. It really was a shame that he couldn't get a better look, but Daichi was already halfway under the table, so it would be much too obvious. 

"Oh~, You're so hard, princess!" Suga chided. "How long have you been this hard?" 

Daichi chewed on a fry while he thought, shrugging soon after. "I dunno. Long time~. When I sat on Daddy's lap, probly." He mewled sweetly, albeit quietly, when Suga's thumb rubbed over his slit, the spot nice and wet. "I was thinking about Daddy being inside of me, and filling me up with his cum, and then I got hard for you."

Suga sighed, resting his head against Daichi's shoulder as he rubbed the bulge that filled his palm. "Well, next time you should tell me. You know Daddy doesn't like it when you don't eat because your head is in the clouds." He chided gently, rubbing a bit harder. "Remember sweetheart, no squirming. You have to be a good boy and be still when you're going to cum." 

Daichi pouted a bit. "But Daddy..." He murmured, a slight tremble in his thighs as he grew closer; he'd already been nice and riled up, every brush of fabric making him throb and wet his panties with precum, and now Suga's hand was pushing him closer. "I'm gonna cum real hard...it might even leak out of my panties..."

"Shhh, it's okay princess. Daddy will clean you up. You just eat your food." Suga hummed. "Your milkshake too, don't forget."

Daichi did as he was told, trying not to rut against Suga's hand or grind down against his thigh. He ate a couple more fries, a few pieces of fruit, and finally picked up his milkshake to sip at. He disguised his real moans and mewls as sighs of appreciation, feeling every throb through his entire body. Suga rubbed a bit faster then, still just watching Daichi casually, waiting for the telltale way Daichi's wet lips would open in a silent moan, dark, dark lashes fluttering against his cheeks as he came. 

It happened sooner than he’d expect, milkshake straw bouncing against a plump bottom lip as Daichi came; Suga could feel the heat and wetness of Daichi's cum flooding his panties, reveling in how harshly the other's cock pumped and throbbed with release. "Oh, that's my good boy..." He cooed in a whisper. "You came so good for me. Do you want a treat, sweetheart?"

Flushed and definitely not fully satisfied, Daichi nodded, putting his glass down. "Yes please, Daddy."

Suga cooed in delight, slipping his fingers into the other's panties, gathering some of the still hot cum onto two of his fingers. When he brought them out, they had a healthy slick all over. He was just glad they were tucked into a corner, where no one could see his boyfriend sucking down his fingers in such a lewd manner. "Open up for dessert, princess~." He hummed. "It's your favorite."

Daichi's eyes lit up, and his sweet lips opened again, suckling Suga's fingers between them. His tongue lapped eagerly at the cum, sucking at the digits and cleaning them right off. When he pulled away, it was with a soft pop. "Don't be silly, Daddy. My favorite is Daddy's cum~. It tastes the yummiest."

Suga chuckled fondly, rubbing at Daichi's thigh again. "Oh, of course, how could I be so foolish~." He cooed. "Now, are you full? We should really go home so you can change your panties. You’re so messy~."

"Yes sir, I'm done." Daichi replied, squirming in Suga's lap. "When we get home, can I wear no panties? I wanna be naked today."

Suga couldn't say no, not to that proposition nor to that eager face; besides, Daichi's staying naked meant that he was giving subtle permission to be fair game. Suga wouldn't even have to ask before opening Daichi's legs and fucking him. It wouldn't be a problem, not with the plug he’d so lovingly slid in that morning before they left. "Yes you may. But Daddy still has to cum, so when we get home, you’re getting my cock.” 

Daichi giggled, practically bouncing with excitement. "I’m glad~. I want you to fill me up really badly. Especially for the rest of the day!” he hummed. “You can take me whenever you want even without asking!”

"Mm, that’s my boy. I love spreading you out while you watch your movies, and filling you with my cum." Suga sighed. "Oh, but you love it, don’t you? When Daddy takes you?

Daichi was grinning, ignoring the stickiness in between his legs as he wriggled in Suga's lap. "Mhmm! I love it when I'm Daddy's toy." 

The admission made Suga shiver, and all he could do at first was call the check over, slapping cash down as soon as he made sure it was enough. "Get up, princess. We're going home right now."

Daichi murmured a soft "Yes sir" before getting up from Suga's lap; he could feel a bit of cum smear between his legs when he started walking towards the car, but he knew it would be cleaned up soon. Once they were inside the car, Daichi buckled up, so glad to be in at least semi-privacy. 

He still had heat stirring in his belly though, his cock never fully going soft after his first orgasm. He figured it would be okay, so he pulled his legs up, spreading them open so he could rub his slick length through the fabric.

"Daddy, I have to cum again. Am I allowed?" He asked, pulling his panties aside so he could play with his already stuffed hole.

Suga clicked his tongue, already pulling out of the lot. "Yes, but you'll cum from playing with your plug only." He said strictly. "But let your cock out so Daddy can watch you squirt."

Normally, Suga wouldn't want Daichi to make a mess in the car, but he was feeling especially generous, and he figured it would be nice to watch. Besides, the more Daichi riled him up, the more fun it would be to pound into him when they got home. "That's my good boy...Daddy put in your favorite plug today. Feel good?" 

Daichi whimpered, able to be as loud as he pleased now, his fingers pressing the plug deeper and fucking it into his hole. "Yes Daddy. It's rubbing my good spot so nice..." He cooed, panties now having been pulled down around his ankles. His wet cock bounced between his legs, already leaking again, the tip swollen and red. "I can't wait for Daddy to cum inside me and plug me back up. I'm so excited to be full~." 

Suga hummed, turning down to take the back roads home. Daichi was less likely to be seen, not that it mattered when they were in the car. "Good, because you're gonna get so much of Daddy's cum. Your pretty hole will drink it right up."

A moan escaped Daichi, and his hips were rutting in desperation. Suga’s promises always made pleasure shoot straight between his legs, sending him right over the edge so easily. He whined shakily, already overly stimulated from his last orgasm. Suga was glad they were at a stop sign, no cars around, so he could look over just as Daichi's cock squirted cum all over the dashboard, some dripping down the shaft of his length. The swollen length bobbed up and down with each pump of cum, and Daichi watched with glazed over eyes. "Daddy..I came a lot again." He cooed happily.

"You did, princess. You've got so much inside you, that's why Daddy loves your pretty cock." Suga hummed. “Don't let it go to waste, now."

Daichi squirmed, leaving the plug alone in favor of using his finger to lap up the cum on his cock, along with the splatters on the dashboard. He didn't bother with his messed panties, kicking them off for good, before settling back in his seat. Once he'd cleaned himself up, he pulled his skirt back down, half hard cock bulging under the fabric now that there were no tight panties to keep it contained. "I'm so excited to be home Daddy! I wanna play so much today!"

Suga chuckled, reaching over to rub at the inside of Daichi's thigh. "I know. We'll play a lot, I promise. First, Daddy will fill you with cum, and then you can lay on Daddy's lap, and I'll give you some rubs on your ass, and maybe I'll even finger you." He cooed, watching Daichi's face light up. "I'll rub your good spot until you spill into Daddy's lap, and then maybe I'll let you suck me off as a good boy treat.”

Daichi was ecstatic, his mouth already watering as he thought about swallowing down Suga's load; they were always hot, thick, and substantial, and it always sat just right in his tummy. He knew he was in for a good day, because Suga would let him do it as many times as he asked. “I love when you let me taste you, Daddy. It’s my favorite~.”

Suga shivered heavily, thanking the stars that they were pulling into the apartment's parking lot. "I love it when you do, sweetheart." He sighed, cutting the engine when they parked. He grabbed his things and hopped out, opening Daichi's door for him before wrapping an arm possessively around his waist. "Let's take the back door. I don't want people seeing you right now, princess. Your skirt is showing everything without panties~.” 

Daichi smiled and nodded, following close next to Suga as they went into the building and up the stairs; they were only on the second floor, but it took every ounce of strength Suga had not to jump Daichi right there in the stairwell. He did, however, move his hand down to lift Daichi's skirt and cup his plump ass in his palm, using the grip to steer Daichi through the door and down the hall. 

He used his free hand to unlock their door, shutting it behind them with a soft click of the lock. "Alright princess, go get naked and Daddy will be on the couch. I've decided that you're going to ride me." He said, kicking off his shoes as he began unbuttoning his shirt; Daichi's hands tugged at him a second later, and he looked up into lovely, excited doe eyes. 

"Can I wear my collar for Daddy?" He cooed sweetly.

Suga chuckled lowly, moving one hand up to gently wrap over Daichi's throat; he gave a squeeze, feeling the pulse with a stroke of his thumb and the way Daichi swallowed eagerly. He wanted to choke him out and watch him struggle, leave a ring of bruises there like he’d done so many times, much to Daichi’s continuous delight. "No. Daddy can't grip you right with your collar, you know that. You can put it on for when you suck me off." He mused. "I want you naked, or your ass is going to get beat again."

Daichi whimpered and nodded, dick tenting his skirt already. Once Suga let him go, he shuffled into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. He peeled off his stockings, as well as the sweater he wore, tossing them along with his skirt into the wash basket before he laid back to remove the plug. He felt uncomfortably empty, so once he was completely nude, his length hard again already, he went back out into the living room where Suga was waiting on the couch. He was stripped down as well, lounging back against the cushions as he lazily stroked his cock. 

"There's my baby boy..." He cooed, beckoning Daichi over with a flick of his head. Daichi didn't hesitate, bouncing over eagerly before straddling Suga's hips, settling so the other's cock rubbed snuggly between his cheeks. "Daddy's so glad that you listened. You still have so many bruises from yesterday's spankings, I'd hate to have to do it all over again." He rubbed at said bruises, gripping at Daichi's ass. 

"I like being a good boy for my Daddy. I don't like spankings..." Daichi pouted. "Daddy always hits so hard, too..."

Suga cooed, using one hand to grip the back of Daichi's neck to bring him in for a kiss, heated and full of rolling tongues and wetness. "I know baby boy, but when you're naughty, you have to be punished. Those are the rules, unless you want to say something about it?" He gave a chance, every so often, for Daichi to speak up about it, to utter the safe word, but he never did. This time was no different; Daichi was silent, shaking his head. "Good boy. Now, you took your plug out, right?"

Daichi nodded this time, rubbing his ass back against Suga's hard dick. "Yes sir. My hole is ready for you." He sighed, not at all impatient but very eager, as he always was. Suga found it adorable, overwhelmingly cute how Daichi was always so ready to get on his dick.

He didn’t make him wait anymore, hands wrapping around his hips, squeezing the softness there; he loved Daichi’s slight pudge, loved making sure he ate enough to be more than healthy and very, very soft. After he helped Daichi position himself, he thrust his hips up to meet him as he lowered down, sighing as the wet heat enveloped his length. Daichi was already squirming the very second he had Suga’s cock full inside of him, and Suga wasn’t about to stop him.

“You can ride Daddy now, but you’ll wait to cum until I say so.” He mused, moving his hand to rub over Daichi’s belly, up to his chest where he pinched and rolled his nipples. “Bounce on my cock, princess. Be good.”

There was no hesitance in Daichi’s movements, thighs and hips working so that he could rock and fuck himself on the length that filled him. His own dick rubbed against Suga’s stomach, friction that sent the purpling head leaking profusely; he knew better than to touch. 

The faster he moved and the harder he fucked, however, the more difficult it became to obey Suga’s orders. Heat pulled his belly taught, his hips stuttering as he bottomed out and ground down to feel it deep. “Daddy, I can’t hold it…” he whined, watching the shimmery wetness smear around on Suga’s skin. “It’s gonna come out~.”

Suga had been enjoying his time, eyes raking down Daichi’s body as he watched his lover pleasure himself, using his length like a toy. But the other’s whimpering admission made him frown, and he gripped his thighs bruisingly. “You’re not allowed. Hold it.” He commanded, a no nonsense tone in his voice. He could see how thick and swollen Daichi’s length was though, and he knew that no matter what he said, there was no holding it back. But admitting defeat was no fun. “You’ll do as I say, or else.”

The soft moans and desperate whines grew louder and more breathless, Daichi’s movements getting faster and harder. He did nothing to stave off his orgasm, too lost in pleasure to heed Suga’s warning. “I c-can’t Daddy, I can’t do it…” he breathed, grinding down and rolling his hips, rutting against the softness that pressed against him. He gasped and shivered when he released for the third time that day, not expending much, but enough to make a small mess that Suga would make him clean. He was trembling, slowly going limp in the other’s arms.

“Oh my…” Suga sighed lowly, clicking his tongue. “You know princess…I thought you said that you were my good boy…”

Without giving Daichi more than a few seconds to catch his breath, Suga reached up and grabbed him at the back of his neck, a harsh grip pulling him down. “I suggest you get off my dick and clean up this mess. Then you will lay down with your ass in my lap.”  
There was nothing Daichi could do, not even nod. “Yes sir…” he whimpered, a soft hint of a sob in his voice. He gasped when Suga’s grip got a bit tighter, forcing him to look in the other’s eyes before it softened. 

“Daichi.” Suga cooed, thumb stroking where he’d just grabbed. “What color?”

After a brief pause, Daichi’s cheeks flushed with the embarrassment of disappointing Suga and his breathing heavy, he spoke up, voice soft and sweet and honest. “Green, Daddy.” He confirmed, assuring Suga that he’d done nothing that was too much, that he could keep going.

“Good boy. Thank you.” Suga praised, his hand falling away. “Now, do as I said. I won’t be kept waiting any longer.” 

Daichi wanted nothing but to please, and even though he was shaking all over with the foreboding of the spankings he knew were coming, he was eager regardless. He shivered as he lifted himself off of Suga’s still hard cock, wishing he could stay, before he shimmied back on his lap; once he had room, he leaned over, gently kissing and licking up the mess on Suga’s stomach until it was completely clean. He felt a gentle petting in his hair, a soft ‘good job’ that he always loved. 

“That’s my boy.” Suga hummed sweetly, giving the hair in between his fingers a sharp tug, stopping Daichi before he got too excited again. After all, he was supposed to be getting punished. “Now lay down like Daddy said. You’ll count ten.” It was a light punishment, one that was suited for more pleasure than pain, not like more serious punishments that they’d done. He was pleased when Daichi did as he was told, lying across his lap, ass right under Suga’s hands; there were blooms of purple and red, some spots already a soft yellow, blending so nicely with Daichi’s tan skin. “So lovely…You always look so good after you’re naughty…Almost makes me wish you’d act up more often.” He sighed. 

Daichi squirmed a bit where he laid, fingers clutching the soft fabric of the couch cushions. He felt Suga’s hand start to rub over his already sensitive ass, and he gasped, shivering as goosebumps rose. “Feels nice, Daddy…” he breathed.

Suga chuckled. “I know baby, you love your rubs.” He cooed, pressing the heel of his palm a bit harder, massaging the sore flesh. “But you have to be punished now. Do you know why?”

“I disobeyed Daddy.” Daichi murmured, fully chastised.

“Yes, very good baby boy.” Suga hummed. “What did you do to disobey?”

Daichi chewed at his lip, anticipation crawling up his spine. “I came before Daddy gave me permission to, and I made a mess.”

This was enough to sate Suga, and he was pleased that Daichi was so obedient to him. It only changed the fact that he might go a little less heavy handed, but that was really all it changed. “You’re so smart, princess. That’s my boy.” He hummed. “I’m going to start now. I want to hear you count, and if you need to say our word, I want to hear you.”

“Yes sir.” Daichi replied, wriggling a bit. It was only seconds later that Suga brought his hand down hard on Daichi’s cheek, the smack resounding loudly in the room, Daichi’s ass smarting easily. “One~” he mewled, waiting for the second smack, and the third, counting loudly and clearly each time. Every time Suga’s hand came down, it was with more force, and Daichi could feel his skin going numb. 

Suga wasn’t quiet either, chiding Daichi between every count. “You’re a naughty boy…you know better than to disobey.” He murmured, coming down almost brutally for the eighth and ninth smack. “Bad boys get punished. You won’t be a bad boy anymore, right?”

Daichi shook his head, dazed from the painful pleasure he was getting; it hurt, so badly that it was a miracle he wasn’t crying, but he loved it anyways. He loved feeling owned, feeling like Suga had full control over him. “No Daddy, I’ll be good, I’ll be Daddy’s obedient boy…I promise, Daddy, I’ll be good for you, please…” he whimpered, wriggling in the other’s lap, his cock aching and his ass stinging harshly. He gasped out a sob when he felt Suga’s hand come down for the last time, a warbling “Ten.” Slipping out from his lips.  
He was shuddering, trembling like a leaf, and when he felt Suga’s hand come back gently, soft and warm as it rubbed over his cheeks again, he let out a soft mewl of delight. 

“Color?” Suga murmured, his other hand wrapping under and around Daichi’s throat, thumb stroking over his pulse lovingly when he didn’t answer. “What color, baby?”

“Y-Yellow, Daddy…” Daichi sniffled, confident that Suga would heed that; he never feared for his safety, knew his lover would take such good care of him, and all he had to do was ask. 

Suga was well aware that this was the point that talking got hard for Daichi, and he accommodated that easily. “Alright sweetheart.” He whispered, moving his hand from the other’s throat to his back, rubbing between his shoulder blades. “We’ll take a break. Do you want Daddy to make it feel better?” He received a nod in reply, and he smiled, leaning down to kiss Daichi’s shoulder. “Okay. Good boy, you’re doing very well responding. Are you able to go get the lotion for me? The cooling one that you like is in the bedroom, on Daddy’s side.” 

Daichi nodded again. “Yes Daddy.” He murmured shakily, more than confident that he could get what Suga was asking for. After all, with the promise of soothing rubs, he could make himself do anything. Once he was sure he could, he got up, legs shaky as he shuffled into the bedroom. The bottle of lotion was almost empty, he noted, but there was more than enough to make him feel better; he grabbed it then, going back out to settle himself across Suga’s lap again, this time grabbing a pillow to rest his head on.

Suga wouldn’t keep Daichi waiting, and he pumped out a good amount of the lotion onto his hands, rubbing it between them to make it bearable. He started massaging it on the sorest areas, rubbing in little circles with his three fingers and pressing deep with the heel of his palm, all while his other hand rubbed soothingly at Daichi’s back. “You’re so good…You did perfectly, baby boy.” He sighed. “Daddy loves you so, so much. Are you having fun?”

Daichi sniffled softly, comforted immensely by Suga’s voice as he lulled, calming down enough so that they could continue once his lotion and rubs were done. “Mhmm…Daddy takes the best care of me ever…” he murmured, moist lashes fluttering against his cheeks.

“Is my princess sleepy? We can stop, if you need to, hm?” Suga murmured. “You’ve done so well today, and you did so much! I’m so proud.”

“No…’m not sleepy, just need a break.” Daichi’s voice was starting to tremble less, his body relaxing more and more from its terse position. “Always need a break after punishments.”

Suga chuckled lovingly, adding a bit more lotion now that the previous had almost rubbed in completely. Daichi’s skin was always eager for it, even though he was very intense with his skin care routines, and Suga was more than happy for it. It just meant he could pet for longer. “I know. You deserve a break. You’re always my perfect sweetheart when you get your punishments…”

Daichi smiled a bit, peeking up from his pillow. “I feel better now, Daddy.” He murmured. “Can we keep going? You still haven’t let me suck you.”

Suga would be lying if he said that his cock had softened at all during the break; even taking care of Daichi, looking after him and praising him, seeing that smile and pleased expression, all of it just made him want to rail him even more. “Of course we can. Only if you want to.” He hummed, delighted when Daichi nodded in affirmation. “Good. You want to suck me?”

“Mhmm.” Daichi hummed. “You said I could earlier, and I wanna. Daddy hasn’t cum yet, so I’m gonna get so much!”

“You will, princess.” Suga cooed, the hand that was rubbing Daichi’s cheeks slipping between the plump flesh, two fingers rubbing at the slick hole. “Daddy will let you have your treat. After all, you’ve been so good, and you took your punishment so well.” He pressed inside then, scissoring and curling the fingers as he found the spot that he was after. His fingers pressed down and rubbed mercilessly at it, his thumb massaging at Daichi’s perineum. “But…I think that since you want to keep cumming so badly today, you should give me one more as payment for your treat.”  
Daichi whimpered, already feeling a flush rise to his cheeks and a heavy heat settling in his belly. He was so wrung out, his hips weak, but he still felt his dick harden yet again. There was nothing left inside of him, and Suga had to know it if he were letting him cum face down in his lap. “Anything for my Daddy…” he breathed, losing himself to instinct. He didn’t hold back, doing everything he could to get even the smallest lick of pleasure; he rut down against Suga’s thigh, cock grinding hard against him, his chest shifting against the cushions to give friction to his nipples. He humped and fucked himself until he felt it build, then he just pressed his ass up against Suga’s fingers to get them as deep as possible and felt another orgasm roll over him. 

It was dry, his dick only throbbing a few times as his toes curled and his vision went white. It was all so much, and he’d spent himself too many times to count.

Suga hummed contently, feeling Daichi’s ass squeeze around his fingers like a vice, not letting go until his lover was limp in his lap again. “There we go…that wasn’t so hard, right? What was that…number four? What a good boy…” he sighed, pulling his digits out and wiping them on the back of Daichi’s thigh. 

“Can I now, Daddy?” Daichi mewled, panting softly as he squirmed, antsy to get his prize. 

There was no more room to deny him, so Suga nodded. “Yes baby. Go ahead. You can have it now.” He soothed, knowing how eager Daichi was. He watched the other slide down onto the carpet, sitting primly on his knees between Suga’s legs, looking ravenous. “I’m already close, sweetheart. Be as messy as you want, okay?”

Daichi didn’t need to be told twice. He leaned forward, licking a slow, wet strip up the length of Suga’s cock, suckling at the tip when he got there. The taste of precum had him reeling, and he licked happily at the slit to get as much as he could; Suga was stroking across his cheeks, watching the way they hollowed out when Daichi sucked and feeling how his jaw flexed.

“You always looks so lovely with a dick in your mouth, baby boy…” Suga cooed, moving his hand up to the crown of Daichi’s head, rubbing through his hair. “Why don’t you take Daddy all the way in? I know you can do it…you’re so very good at it~.”

Daichi obeyed easily, eyes big and full of happiness and excitement as he lowered down, taking the girth and length without trouble. He moaned lowly when he felt the tip pressing against the back of his throat, and he swallowed around it, silently begging for the other’s cum. He goaded Suga’s already teetering released on by bobbing his head, whining in a way that Suga recognized all too well.

“You want me to fuck you?” He cooed, still petting Daichi’s hair. He received a happy sounding moan, feeling Daichi’s jaw loosen even more, his eyes fluttering closed as he waited for what he wanted. “You always want me to do all the work baby.” He chuckled. “But I can’t say no to you when you’ve got a mouth full of cock.”

He gripped either side of Daichi’s head, fingers curled in the other’s hair to pull him down closer and hold him there. In his slouching position, it was easy to buck his hips up, and he pulled Daichi in to meet him as he started to thrust; he fucked down his lover’s throat, listening to him gasp and moan and submit to swallowing the thickness. The more he watched Daichi take it so eagerly, the more he felt him suck and lick and push himself deeper, the closer he got, his thighs shaking as his back arched. 

He gasped, pulling Daichi down onto his cock and holding him down, a blinding pleasure shooting through him. “God yes baby boy…There you go, drink it down…that’s my princess…” he babbled, panting heavily as he dumped his load over Daichi’s tongue and down his throat. He could feel the other sucking it down like he needed it, and it made him shiver. He kept Daichi there for a bit longer, letting him suck his length clean and enjoy himself a bit more, the eager tongue still lapping while the cock was still hard. “You love it, don’t you~?” he cooed, smiling when he received a nod. “That’s a good boy…”

Eventually though, the stimulation became too much, and Suga wasn’t young like Daichi; he couldn’t tolerate the stimulation and release over and over again, and it was time to be done. Even if Daichi needed more, which Suga was doubtful of, he had toys to play with. But Daichi was almost always satisfied once Suga had cum, and he was proving it once again, lying his head on Suga’s lap with a happy sigh.

“Did I do good?” Daichi murmured, smiling when Suga began to pet him.  
“Of course. You always do very well.” Suga replied. “You’re my perfect princess.” He paused for a few moments, running his fingers through Daichi’s hair, rubbing behind his ears and over his neck, letting the other nuzzle at his palm. “My sweet boy…I love you so much. You know that right? You know that Daddy loves you?”

Daichi nodded, still smiling contently, always loving the aftercare. “Yes Daddy. I love you too. You’re my favorite ever.” He whispered, as if it were a secret, a very important one. 

Suga couldn’t help but laugh, always amused at how easily Daichi gave away his genuine affections. It wasn’t only after sex, or play, or anything like that. It was constant, a stream of love and admiration that poured out of Daichi at all times, and Suga loved every second of it. Daichi was good, always good for him. “I’m so glad, Daichi.” He sighed. “Now…I think that you, princess,” he cooed, poking the other’s nose gently. “Are long overdue for a bath and a nap. We did a lot today, and I need you at your very healthiest and happiest! So, we’re going to get in the bath and wash you up, and then put you in your jammies so you can get rest.”

Daichi lit up, perking up from his spot on Suga’s lap. “Then, when I wake up, can we have a really good dinner?”

“Of course we can. Anything you want. You know I always want you to eat plenty.” Suga affirmed, always concerned; Daichi’s unhealthy habits and gym time had worried him at the start of their relationship, and he always tried to be on top of it. The last thing he wanted was Daichi passing out during one of their more intense sessions. “You’ve been eating your calories, right? When I’m at work? You know how much you need, right?”

“Yes. At least 1,800. I eat lots when you’re at work, I promise!” Daichi grinned, always eager to please. “I want sushi tonight, please.”

Suga hummed, smiling lovingly as he rubbed at Daichi’s shoulder. “I can do sushi. Anything for my princess.” He cooed. “Now, let’s go get in the bath, please. You need to recuperate!” He gently shooed Daichi into the bathroom, getting up to follow him. Once Daichi was waiting patiently on the edge of the tub, Suga grabbed the bubble soap, turning the faucet on hot before pouring a capful under the water. “Now, you wait here so I can put your towel in the dryer to get nice and warm, okay?”

He got a nod, and he went off to throw Daichi’s fluffiest, pinkest towel into the dryer; it was his favorite after a long day, nice and big to wrap him up, and Suga even threw in some dryer sheets to make it smell nice. He set the timer for ten minutes so Daichi wouldn’t spend too long in the bath, and went back into the bathroom, seeing that the tub was almost halfway filled. “Okay sweetheart, get inside please. We’ll wash your hair first.” 

Daichi obeyed, sinking into the tub with a sigh of delight. The water rose to just under his chest, like Suga knew it would, so he shut the tap off. “Sit up and tilt your head back.” He guided softly, grabbing the little cup they used so he could wet Daichi’s hair; he found it therapeutic to lather the shampoo through his lover’s hair, working it through his locks and against his scalp, listening to Daichi purr. 

“Are you off work tomorrow, love?” he hummed, using his hand to make sure no soap got into Daichi’s eyes when he rinsed it out. 

Daichi nodded, looking like he was about to fall asleep right there in the tub. Suga knew that chatting with him would keep him awake long enough to get him tucked in, so he went through the usual spiel. “Mhmm. Can we spend the day watching movies? I wanna have a lazy day.”

“Of course we can.” Suga soothed, rubbing the conditioner into his lover’s hair now, letting it sit while he rubbed his back. “We’ll take all the covers onto the couch, and watch all your favorite Disney movies. I’ll even make you some brownies. You deserve all the rest and coziness.”

“All the kisses and cuddles too, right?” Daichi inquired, blinking up at Suga with sleepy, needy eyes. 

Suga chuckled, leaning down to kiss Daichi’s lips sweetly. “Yes baby, those too. I’ll take good care of you.”

Not wanting to dally anymore, however, Suga rinsed Daichi’s hair for the final time before getting the bar of soap down from the shelf. “Can you wash your face for me while I go get your towel?” he hummed, handing it to Daichi when he got a soft “yes” in return. “Make sure you unplug the tub so I can get you dry faster.”  
He shuffled into the laundry room, getting the towel out and humming at how warm it was. He worked fast, hurrying into the bathroom where Daichi was already standing up in the tub, face pink from the hot water. “That’s my boy. Good job.” He cooed happily, rubbing Daichi’s hair and arms down before wrapping the towel around him and helping him out of the tub so he didn’t slip. He took his hand, leading him into the bedroom. “Now, which jammies do you want?”

“Umm, I want…my pink ones with the kitties.” Daichi hummed, cuddling up into his warm towel. “Can I have socks too? ‘m gonna get cold.”

Suga nodded, getting out the pajamas from the drawer and grabbing a pair of socks as well. He went over and traded them for the towel, which he hung up over the closet door handle to dry. Daichi was quick to get his pajamas on, not wanting the cold of Suga’s apartment to get him before he had a chance to warm up, and he hopped up onto the bed to pull on his socks, humming happily when he was nice and bundled. 

“Happy?” Suga murmured, dropping a kiss on the other’s forehead. 

Daichi nodded, returning a kiss to Suga’s lips before he got to burrowing under the duvet, exhaustion sneaking up on him fast. “Mhmm. Had such a good day today…” he sighed. “Are you gonna nap too?”

Suga shook his head and smiled, pulling the covers up nice and snug for Daichi. “No, you know I won’t sleep tonight if I do.” He replied, thumbing over Daichi’s cheek lovingly. “But I’ll be right in the living room if you need me, okay?”

“Okay.” Daichi affirmed, reaching his arms out for a hug and a kiss, which he was granted easily. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Daichi. Very, very much. More than anything.” Suga murmured, kissing him gently on the lips and again on the forehead before pulling away from a tight hug. “Sleep well. Have good dreams.”

Daichi nodded, rolling onto his side to curl up, nuzzling into Suga’s pillow. Once Suga was sure that Daichi was comfortable and content, he shut the light off and went over to close the curtains, letting Daichi have a nice darkness to nap in. He could hear Daichi’s breathing even out and slow down, and it made his heart swell. He pulled on one of Daichi’s old sweatshirts and some boxers then, going out into the living room to watch TV, eagerly awaiting for his lover to wake up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked. I'm embarrassed to be a human. I can't believe I wrote this.
> 
> If you want me 2 write more porn or if u have a request hmu on tumblr @ princess--daichi.tumblr.com


End file.
